Ezria IPod Shuffle Challenge
by Iluvonelife
Summary: An IPod shuffle about Aria and Ezra


A/N: I had wanted to do an iPod shuffle challenge for a while so here it is. What I did was put my music list on shuffle and wrote a short story to each of the first ten songs that played. I only wrote during the songs. One I was done I went back and formatted and spell checked. I was going to give you a bonus eleventh song, but the song that came on was **Star Trekkin**. I absolutely could not think of anything PLL related to write. If anyone else can please let me know. Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own nor am I affiliated with PLL or any of the songs.

**Fuck You:**

Ezra sat in his apartment staring at her picture. _Her_. He thought they were forever. She never seemed like the type that was all about money. Apparently Ezra was wrong because as soon as _he_ came around with his fancy cars and expensive jewelry she was gone in a flash. Now Ezra sat staring at her picture, crying and trying to figure out where he went wrong.

**I Love Paris:**

"Aria I love you," Ezra pleaded.

"I know Ezra," Aria replied tearfully. "I love you too."

"Then stay with me," he begged.

"You know I can't," She replied. "What we had was a Paris summer fling."

**A Hundred Years:**

No matter their age or age difference Aria and Ezra have always found a way to be together. When Aria was in high school they were a secret. When she was in college they were young and free. When she was 30 they were settled down with a young family. At 45 they were raising moody teenagers. Now in their sixties they were empty nesters enjoying their golden years. Maybe not quite as young, but still equally as in love as when Aria was in high school.

**I'm Yours:**

He knew this was wrong, but gosh did it feel right. Aria felt and tasted so wonderful. They melted together so perfectly. She was his and damn the consequences. He laid her on the bed as they began to shed clothing. The afternoon had started out innocently enough, but they were done hesitating. They belonged together, complicated or not.

**Silhouettes:**

Hanna walked by Aria's house on the way home. She paused as she saw a silhouette of a man in the window. Aria had said she would be home alone. She saw another silhouette move in to the man. This one resembled Aria. She paused for a minute…the guy looked like…Mr. Fitz? It couldn't be…could it?

**Section 9 (Light and Day):**

Aria and Ezra danced happily in the midst of their friends and family. They had waited for so long for this day. The sun shined in to the tent as the happy newlyweds laughed and danced in celebration of something they fought so hard to achieve.

**Drift Away:**

Aria had an addiction, and it was bad. No, it wasn't drugs or alcohol. She rarely drank (only when her or her friends could sneak a bottle) and she knew better than to mess herself up with drugs. Her addiction was named Ezra Fitz. No matter how hard anyone tried to intervene it was useless. She was hooked and she was never gonna stop. The way aria saw it love was her drug and it was a good drug. Love never hurt anyone, right? She was head over heels, totally in love and it felt great. It was a high unlike any other and she never wanted it to end.

**Fireflies:**

**See you in my dreams xoxo – Ar**

**Not if I see you first xoxo – E**

The lovers smiled. They me on opposite ends of town, but in their dreams they were free. They relished the night time because it allowed them escape from a harsh reality where by all outward appearances they were wrong and let them go to a wonderful place where they were perfect.

**Vacation:**

Aria and Ezra flew down the Vegas strip with the top down on the convertible they had rented. They laughed like crazy teenagers, which Aria technically was, and relaxed in their newfound freedom. They put the stress and problems of Rosewood on the back burner and looked forward to a week of freedom in a city where no one knew them and they could just be.

**Old Time Rock and Roll:**

Ezra was an old soul. He liked classics in literature and movies. He loved his typewriter. He never thought he'd find another old soul. He certainly didn't expect it in the form of Aria Montgomery, the 16 year old breathtaking brunette, whom he had met so unexpectedly. She was utterly perfect.


End file.
